


Summer Vacation

by Amamizukan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, Cliche, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ocean, POV Third Person, Summer, lifeguard! Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amamizukan/pseuds/Amamizukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is summer vacation and that means the beach. Eren spots a very attractive life guard and somehow they end up watching the sun set together. Will Eren receive his first kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This started as me attempting to write smut, it ended in fluff, close enough.   
> (March 1/15: Corrections and few changes made)

“Eren! Hey Eren! Snap out of it.” Mikasa snapped her fingers in front of Eren’s face trying to grab his attention.

Eren snapped out of his fantasy and glared at her, “What?”

“Let’s go already.” Mikasa stood up, leading the way to the car with Armin following close behind.

Eren stood up taking time to stretch his sore limbs and shake the sand from his towel. He soon followed. Ever since school had ended for the summer the trio had spent a lot of time at the beach. It was the next best thing to air conditioning which none of them had access to.

Eren had noticed that there was an attractive male life guard that was usually on duty. Eren had only ever saw him sitting on the life guard chair. It was as if he sat on some sort of pedestal that Eren had the privilege to gaze up at. Eren had admired the life guard’s glaring muscles and raven black hair from afar. 

On a few occasions, Eren walked past the life guard chair trying to work up his courage to flirt. He noticed that the guy’s facial expression was always the same indifferent expression. Eren wanted to see that change, and it would be prefered if that happened while between the sheets.

\------------------------

Summer was just reaching its peak. It was much hotter and the trio set out to the beach. They hopped into the water as soon as they arrived, glad for the cold relief. The attractive life guard was working today too, much to Eren’s relief. They swam for hours that day, taking a few breaks for snacks and the bathroom. Eren wanted nothing more than to go and try to talk to the guy, maybe at least learn his name. Otherwise he was sure to spend all summer pinning after the guy.

Late afternoon, “Let’s play some volley ball.” Mikasa demanded. She was a starter on the girl’s volleyball team since her freshman year. Wary, Armin and Eren reluctantly agreed, they played two against one.

Mikasa sent a spike over to Eren who just managed to return it. He was never great at volley ball. The ball sailed through the air and into the face of the gorgeous life guard as if in slow motion. Eren felt horrified, “Heads up.” He called hoping his warning would make it in time, it didn’t. The life guard looked at where the noise had come from and promptly got a ball in the face. 

After that the entire world sped up. The guy jumped from his chair, picking up the volley ball and walked over to where a paralyzed Eren stood. Soon he was standing behind the net, in front of Eren. “This yours?” He asked in a voice filled with venom. Eren still frozen just nodded. Armin looked almost as terrified, Mikasa kept her usual neutral expression.

“I’m Levi.”

“Oh, I’m Eren,” He said finally snapping out of his frozen state. He held out a hand to shaken. Levi scowled at it until Eren put his hand back down. “This is Mikasa and Armin,” he said gesturing to them in turn while trying to ignore hid pounding heart.

“It looks like your teams are uneven, I’ll join her team.” Levi said, a fire in his eyes as he spoke while gritting his teeth together.

Armin's voice wavered, “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“I’m on break.” Levi said looking over to the life guard tower to see that a handsome blonde had relieved him. Levi cursed him for being tardy.

Needless to say their game of volleyball didn’t last long. Relentless Levi would continue to spike the ball at Eren only to have him miss, or hit him the face. Eren felt relieved when the beating was over. Everyone was tired and sweaty.

“Losers have to buy ice cream.” Mikasa said when they had all collapsed on their towels.

Instead of agreeing Eren and Armin looked at their pitiful funds. It would have to be a baby cone for everyone. They walked to the near-by ice cream stand.

“Levi!” A brunette in glasses screeched upon seeing them. “You are socializing,” They scooped him into a hug, “I’m so proud. By the way, I’m Hanji,” they said to the trio. The group in turn introduced themselves. When Hange's eyes turned to Eren’s they smiled, “So this is him?” Hange whispered to Levi in a loud enough manner to let everyone know what they said. Levi just shrugged trying to play it off.

They all ordered their preferred ice cream flavours in a baby cone. What they ended up getting were the massive colossal titan size. Alarmed Eren told Hanji they didn’t have enough money for them. She laughed saying it was on the house, friend’s discount. They all thanked her smiling as they went back to the beach.

As they ate their ice cream in the slow setting sun they sat on a bench and talked. They all had a lot more in common than they had thought. Levi was going into the same grade as Mikasa. Eren and Armin were only a year behind. Eren thought to himself that it wouldn’t be too bad just being friends with Levi. He enjoyed spending time with him, even if it didn’t turn into anything intimate.

After finishing their massive cones of ice cream, Eren noticed a large flock of seagulls that gathered on the beach front. Without thinking about it Eren ran at them yelling and flailing his arms. Looked back at the group he had a giant smile plastered to his face and his eyes were twinkling. Levi felt startled, Eren was more attractive than he had thought at first. He especially noticed how Eren's eyes were bluer than the ocean behind him. Levi felt a blush creeping up on his face.

Mikasa noticed, “You are looking a little sun burned there, Levi.” She said while full well knowing that it wasn’t a sun burn.

“Err yea. Not enough sun screen today. I guess.” Levi said while still turning redder.

Mikasa decided it was getting pretty late and went to gather their towels together.

“You should talk to him. If you want to stay with Eren longer I can hold Mikasa back.” Armin said.

Levi looked shocked, “Is it that noticeable?” He asked horrified.

Armin chuckled, “Yea, you have been staring at him since the first time we came to the beach. Although I doubt Eren has noticed anything.”

“Okay, and thanks.” Levi said distracted while starting to walk over to Eren.

Eren was sitting on the water front but not close enough to get wet from the continuous waves. “Hey,” Levi said before sitting down beside him.

“Isn’t the ocean beautiful?” He a wistful tone filling his voice. A far away look crept into his eyes. “I would come here with my mom all the time until she…”A pained expression crossed Eren’s face and his eyes watered a little.

Levi pulled Eren in for a hug. Allowing the younger boy to lean into his chest. Gratefully Eren did, until his tear subsided. “Sorry about that.” Eren sniffled.

“You don’t ever have to apologize to me for being yourself.” The sun was almost completely set now, there was only enough light to make out their facial features.

Eren was still encased in Levi’s arms, Eren’s head was resting against Levi’s chest. Turning his head slightly he could see Levi more with ease. Levi had a clear defined jaw line, narrowed and steely grey eyes, Eren’s eyes drifted downwards to Levi’s lips. They were thin, but looked soft. Eren imagined what they would feel like against his own.

“What are you thinking of?” Levi asked with a mischievous grin when he noticed where Eren had been staring.

“Kissing you.” Eren didn’t hesitate in his reply, he was blunt and straight forward. If he was going to scare Levi away let it be now.

Levi felt taken aback by Eren’s blunt reply. Instead of saying anything he leaned closer to Eren. His eyes closed, Eren followed suit. Innocently their lips met up in a soft gentle kiss. They broke apart, faces flushing as they heard Mikasa and Armin approaching.

Eren tried to stand up, escaping Levi’s embrace. Levi didn’t move, instead he held Eren tighter. “If you don’t mind I’ll drive Eren home for you.” Mikasa looked like she minded, but with a bit of prompting from Armin they said their goodbyes and left.

Once they were gone, Eren and Levi sat in silence. “Come on,” Levi said standing up and dragging Eren with him.

“Can we do that again?” Eren asked shyly.

In reply Levi reached one arm around Eren’s waist, pulling him in close. The other he brought up to Eren’s face, tracing over his plump lips. He cupped Eren’s face gingerly. Eren didn’t have much experience and couldn’t decide where to put his hands. He finally decided to wrap them around Levi’s neck, pulling him in even closer than they already were.

Their chests were practically touching. Eren could feel his heart beat going a million miles per second, but he could feel Levi’s doing the same. In a swift movement Levi brought their faces together, Eren’s breath hitched. Gracefully Levi connected their lips together. Levi’s tongue darted out opening a path to Eren’s mouth, before it began to explore. With a bit of encouragement Eren did the same. A small moan escaped tried to escape Eren's mouth, but Levi muffled it with one of his own.

Levi pressed harder. His hands in Eren’s hair pulling and tugging. Eren found that he liked how it felt and became more aggressive in his movements. Eren tugged Levi’s shirt up, exposing the rock hard abs he knew were beneath. As their kissing deepened Eren found himself tracing them with his long, slender, fingers. It was Levi’s turn to grunt in appreciation. Levi broke the kiss apart. Eren let out a frustrated whimper.

“If this goes on longer I won’t be able to stop. You don’t want your first time to be on a beach right?” Eren blushed crimson.

“I guess not,” he unhappily admitted.

“Great, let’s go back to my place.” Levi grinned, “I’m home alone for the week.”


End file.
